


Kuroko no Basuke Drabble Collection

by vitious



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles from tumblr of various ratings and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MidoTaka - House Party

It had been Takao’s idea to go with the rest of the team to the party.  It was only once he’d coaxed Midorima to go and gotten the taller teen into Kagami Taiga’s decently sized apartment that Midorima realized that the rest of the team wasn’t there.  When the door had closed behind them, Midorima;s head had swiveled towards it, then down to give Takao an accusatory look.

"Aww, don’t look like that, Shin-Chan!" Takao admonished, grabbing the green haired male’s wrist and dragging him towards where Taiga’s American friend, Alex, had provided multiple kinds of liquor.

Midorima had refused initially and but, after thirty minutes of wheedling from Takao,  he had finally started drinking, albeit with much complaints about the taste, legality, and general unpleasantness of such an act.  However his drink seemed to mysteriously never seem to deplete, as if a certain someone kept topping him off whenever he glanced aside to talk with someone at the part who had decided talking to him was a safe and intelligent idea.  Over the next hour or so, Midorima felt himself begin to get a little more hazy, everything seeming to blur a little at the edges, and talking to others started to seem less and less irritating.

It was around that time that Takao pressed against his side and reached up for his glasses, snatching them off his face. “Shin-chan~”

"Takao!" Midorima protested, immediately reaching for his glasses.

Of course, Kazunari immediately saw through the move and darted aside, grabbing Midorima’s hand and tugging, his lips curling in a playful grin. “Shin-chan, come with me.”

"Why—"

"Please~"

Midorima sighed, caving in much easier than he would normally, and following the other man through the thinning crowd of people.  Shintarou couldn’t see where he was being lead without his glasses, only realizing that Takao had led them into Kagami’s bathroom when he closed the door behind them.  Midorima stared at the door behind them then frowned at the man in front of him, about to say something in protest when Takao’s arms slid around his neck and he stood on the tips of his toes, pressing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

Shintarou made a started noise before letting out a soft moan, his hands lifting to tangle in Takao’s hair.  Their kiss only ended when Midorima’s glasses, currently being worn by Takao, pressed painfully against the bridge of Midorima’s nose.  Even then, Kazunari’s mouth pressed along his jaw and throat, nipping at the sensitive skin and wringing gasps from Midorima’s throat.  The shooting guard’s hands slid down, flexing on Takao’s shoulders, before he blearily regained a bit of sense, tensing a little when he remembered where they were.

"Takao." he gasped out, tightening his grip on the point guard’s shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Shin-chan was getting so friendly with everyone else…" Takao whispered against Midorima’s ear, making the taller man shiver.

"I wasn’t being friendly."

"I want your attention all to myself." Takao bit Shintarou’s earlobe gently.

"K-Kazunari…"

Takao drew back, giving him a heated look, glasses askew, before slowly sinking to his knees on the bathroom floor.  Midorima swallowed thickly, feeling as if the temperature in the cramped bathroom had skyrocketed as Takao’s hands fumbled to unfasten his pants.  Once more his fingers found their way into the point guard’s dark hair, jaw clenching when Takao’s fingers slipped into his pants and inside his boxes, tugging out his cock.  Midorima had to bite his bottom lip on a moan when Takao leaned forward and took the head between his lips, his tongue swirling over it and his eyes going heavy lidded.

Had they not had been together already, what they were doing would have seemed even more ludicrous than it was but, after a few years of dating, he’d come to learn not to question Takao’s methods or motives.  Never mind that the alcohol was already making it incredibly difficult to focus on the reasons why they shouldn’t be doing horribly inappropriate things in a rival basketball player’s bathroom.  Then again he supposed that the way Takao was slowly sucking his dick down his throat, the point guard’s cheeks flushed, was definitely contributing.

Takao was obviously enjoying himself a great deal, moaning as he bobbed his head, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.  It was hard for him to see, but he could just barely make out the shape of his glasses on Takao’s face, the sight making him shuddering and lift one of his hands to his mouth, his teeth clamping down on the side of it.  Midorima’s eyes clenched shut and he tipped his head back, his fingers tightening in Takao’s hair as he felt tension coiling in his lower belly. 

Unfortunately he was a little too intoxicated to think of doing anything else to warn the other man before he was coming, way too soon, his back arching off the bathroom door.  He panted, his legs shaking a little as Takao licked him clean before reaching out to grab some nearby toilet paper, wiping his hands clean; he must have come as well.  Honestly the point guard looked far too smug and he was about to comment on it when someone pounded on the door, yelling, to which Takao responded with a quick ‘One moment!’. 

"We should go home, Shin-chan." Takao breathed, pressing up against Midorima and tucking him back into his pants.

"I didn’t like it here anyways." Midorima mumbled.

Takao grinned, leaning up to give him another sloppy kiss. “Sorry.”

"Doesn’t matter.  Let’s go home." Midorima muttered; besides, he really preferred the taste of alcohol on Takao’s tongue anyways.


	2. AoKaga - Flowers

Kagami mentally noted that he should never be trusted when it came to shortcuts ever again.  Sure, it had been to lure Aomine away from crowded streets and the temptation of the various basketball courts that littered the path to Kagami’s home, but now he was sneezing… A lot.  Whatever the sweet smelling flowers that they were walking amongst were, Kagami was certain that they were trying to ruin his life and, just maybe, kill him.

"They can hear your sneezes back in the United States." Aomine muttered, his voice low and teasing, full of amusement.

"Shut up, Asshole." Kagami muttered, hating that he was beginning to sound stuffed up; just what he needed.

"You know, we can always cut back out towards the sidewalk." Aomine mused, causing Kagami’s shoulders to slump.

"This is still faster…"

"So stubborn."

"Like you’re one to talk."

"Just stating a fact."

Kagami’s jaw clenched in annoyance and be began to walk faster, rounding a corner and nearly walking right into a bush.  He swore, raking his fingers through his hair and sighed, feeling frustrated and miserable.  All he’d wanted was some time away from the rest of the generation of miracles, from his team, and he had ended up in a grove of death flowers.  He should have known better.

"Oi." Aomine called, causing Kagami to reluctantly turn.

"What?"

"You hungry?  There’s a dango stand." Aomine questioned, his face neutral and devoid of the judgement and teasing Kagami was used to.

"Ah…" Kagami began, glancing back the way they were headed before sighing and nodding. "Yeah."

Kagami moved to head back up to the main road only to falter when Aomine casually draped an arm around his shoulders.  Kagami blinked, shooting a surprised but perplexed look at the other power forward.  Aomine didn’t bat an eye, continuing to head towards the food stall that he’d mentioned before.  Things were still… Odd between them, even after a month of whatever they were, but Kagami kept noticing subtle differences in behavior from Aomine.  His tone wasn’t as harsh, his insults less biting, his affection more casual. 

"You gonna cook for me later, Taiga?" Aomine questioned as they stepped back onto the sidewalk, the cool, pollen-free air making Kagami sigh.

"I’m not your housewife."

"What’s wrong with cooking for someone?"

Kagami heaved a sigh, his lips quirking a little despite his best efforts to hide his amusement. “Nothing.”

"Eh, then what the hell?"

"Just admit that you can’t cook, Aomine."

"I can cook!"

Kagami laughed, his eyes going heavy lidded as they continued to walk.  In the end they never stopped by the Dango stand, if there ever was one to begin with.  Then again, having Aomine fawning over his cooking was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> http://vitious.tumblr.com


End file.
